Surprise After Surprise
by Princess Trash
Summary: Madoka is in the hospitle... Want to find out more? Then Please read. *GinMado*
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the worst day of my life!_** Ginga shouted in his mind. He grabbed the weak Madoka's hand. It was cold.  
>This is all my fault! he muttered over and over.<br>"Ginga..." Madoka said so quietly you didn't even understand.  
>She let out a harsh cough. Ginga tightened the grip around her hand not wanting to let go.<br>Are you wondering what happened? Wait till next chapter to find out.


	2. Flash Back

**Flash Back:**  
>Ginga walked to the Bey-Pit and saw Madoka wasn't there. He looked all around the building and found a note.<p>

It read:  
><strong>Ginga Hagane,<strong>  
><strong>If you want to see Madoka again then you better come to 154 cave st. and win the battle. If you don't come then well you can say goodbye to her.<strong>

Ginga clentched the note. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He ran as fast as he could to the address.

"Don't worry Madoka I'm coming for you." he said as if she could hear him.

When Ginga reached his destination he was a bit surprise. It was a old house that was almost falling apart. Ginga ran up the crecking old stairs and slammed open the door.  
>"Where's Madoka?" he demanded.<p>

He heard a laugh. A sadow figure aproched him. The figure had a person being shoved next to him. When the light hit their faces he noticed the shoved figure was Madoka. Her hands where tied up and her face was stained from tears.

"Ginga!" she exclaimed trying to run to him.  
>The man pulled her back tossing her to the floor. She moaned.<br>"Madoka!" Ginga yelled furious.  
>He tried to run to her side, but the man blocked him. He held up his bey and attached it to the launcher. Ginga set up his bey.<p>

"3,2,1, LET IT RIP!" Ginga shouted.

Both beys clashed. Ginga couldn't tell what the man's bey was because of the darkness. About twenty minutes of clashing Ginga finaly decided to use his special move. His oppents bey fell infront of the man. The man picked up the bey and tossed Madoka to the ground. She moaned again,but manged to get up. She ran to Ginga. Ginga ran to her, his arms open to hold her.

"Ginga-AHHH!" Madoka screeched landing on the floor. She cluchted her bleeding shoulder.  
>Ginga rushed to her side. He saw the man laughing with his bey covered with blood. Ginga was going to beat the snot out of the man when Madoka shriecked out in pain again. Ginga saw the man disapear. More blood was dripping from her shoulder making a huge puddle. Her face was turning white. He scooped up Madoka and sprinted to the hospitle.<p>

_Oh god please help Madoka._ Ginga thought as he finally reached the hospitle.

The nurses quickly grabbed Madoka and put her on a gurdie. Ginga wanted to run after them, but the nurse stopped him. He watched Madoka disapear in the swinging door. He felt that the world was crashing down. He sat in a chair crying his eyes out. About an hour later the nurse said he could see her now. He ran to her room shocked. He sat next to her bed and blinked out a few tears.

"I won't leave you." Ginga wishpered kissing her pail face.

**End Of Flash Back.**


	3. Madoka's POV

**Madoka's POV:**

Here I am in a hospitle bed, stiches in my shoulder, an oxygen mask on my face, looking like a ghost and worst of all listening to Ginga blame himself. I want to tell him to stop, but my voice is too strained from the shrieking and screaming I did earlier. When I tried to squeeze his a little more I only was able to moan in pain. His concerned eyes never stayed off me. You could tell he was worried. I smiled a tiny smile at him trying to send him a message that said,_'I'm okay, don't worry._', but he only saw a smile full of pain.

By the time it reached midnight that's when Ginga finally decided to rest his eyes. Man did he look cute. I stared at him for along time. I started to drift off into a beautiful. I dreamed of me out of the hospitle, feeling like I was the most luckliest girl in the whole unizerse. I was sitting in a peacefull park. That's when an 'angel' apeard. He was my 'angel'. He didn't have wings, or have a glow, or anything else an sngel would have. He just was someone you love so much that moves you in a differnt way then from anyone else. Like an angel. He is so special. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, imbracing me. He pecked my lips several times. I snuggled into his chest feeling his warmth. We stayed like for what seemed like hours, enjoying each others warmth. That's when I turned to look him in the eyes. A slight blush krept accross his face making him look cuter (if that's possiable!). I put a hand into his hair making it messer then usual. He let out the cutest chuckle you could ever hear. He leaned in and placed his warm lips on mine. I could fell myself smile. When we broke apart, this is where I awoken.

I squinted my eyes open to find a person standing right next to me. I kept my eyes squinted so they could contuine to do what ever they were doing. When my eyes focused enough the person was Ginga with the nurse. She carefully removed my oxygen mask and told Ginga that I sould be able to go home sometime today or tommorrow. He thanked her and she walked out closing the door. I heard him sigh a sigh of reilf. He knelt down and said softly, "Let's hope you get better so you could go home tommorrow." Then he kissed me on my lips. I opened my eyes shocked. He quickly pulled away completly red.

**Want to see what happens next? Wait till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginga's POV:  
>I could feel the heat rush to my face. Her eyes were full of shock. I wanted to play it off like I fell or something, but I knew it was too late. I saw her put her finger tips against her lips. I stood there like a rock. I scratched my right totally red cheeck.<p>"S-s-s-o, th-the n-n-n-urse said y-you m-m-might b-b-e a-ble t-to g-g-go h-h-home t-t-tommorrow." I stuttered shaking voilently.<p>

"That's good to hear..." Madoka said removing her fingers.

"Y-ya." I agreed still feeling the heat on my face.

Madoka nodded her head and motioned me over to her. I manged to move my feet, almost stumbling on every step I took. When I reached her I knelt down to the bed. She reached for my collar and gently tugged it. I moved my face in the direction of the tug. I stopped moving when our faces where so close that our noses touched. My face reddened even more (if thats possiable) and hers grew a slight pink. She then gently placed her lips on top of mine. I could feel myself melt away. It felt like a dream. I wonder if she feels the same way?

Madoka's POV:  
>I felt like I dead and went to heaven. It felt like all the pain I had in my body has diaperred. After awhile I gently pushed him away from me. I looked at him and he was beaming like alittle kid at a candy store. He placed a warm hand on my cheeck. I smiled as I placed my hand ontop of his. He then leaned in and wishpered in my ear.<p>

"I have a surprise for when you get out of here, but I won't tell you okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to let you rest. See you when you wake up."

He then got and waved good-bye as he left out the door to the waiting room. I spent alot of time thinking about what the surprise was, until I feel asleep.

*Sorry for not uploading. I've been busy with school, family/friends, other stories, and movie making. What do you think the surprise is?* 


	5. Confession

**No One's POV:**  
>Madoka was able to get out of the hospitle. To Ginga that was the greatest news he could ever get. When they walked out of the hospitle, Ginga grabbed Madoka's hand and ran out of the parking lot with Madoka right behind him.<p>

"Where are we going?" Madoka asked finally able to catch up to Ginga's speed.

"You'll see."

After awhile Ginga finally slowed down when they reached an empty street. Ginga then put his hands over Madoka's eyes.

"Don't worry." he wishpered.

"It's okay, I trust you." Madoka said letting Ginga guide her.

When they reached their destination Ginga slowly took off his hands. Madoka looked around and smiled. She knows this place like the back of her hand. This is the place were her and Ginga met. She felt Ginga's warm hand grab hers as he guided her down the stairs. They both sat on the soft,  
>green grass. They both watched the huge body of water shine in the afternoon sun light.<p>

"Madoka," Ginga said breaking the silence. "I didn't bring you here to look at the water."

"Then why did you? You didn't think I forgot the place we first met did you?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to say something special to the most specialist girl that I know, right where we first met."

Madoka's cheecks turned a light shade of pink, just like Gingas.

Ginga quickly sat up and started digging through his pockts. Madoka got up and watched the teenager still digging through his pockets. Finally he found what he was looking for. A small black box. Because he had trembling fingers he dropped the box. He knelt down on his knee and picked it up. Instead of getting back up, he contined to kneel in front of Madoka. Madoka gave him a confused look.

"Madoka," he said ignoring her confused look. "I-I, like yo- no wait **LOVE** you, ever since I first saw you. Your beautiful and perfect. Your **my** kind of perfect. What I'm trying to say is," (opens the box and reviles a silver ring)"will you go out with me?"

**(A/N: How many people thought he was going to say marry him?)**

Madoka was beaming while she nodded her head, yes. Ginga hoot up and place the ring on her finger. It had writting on it. It read, G+M wrapped her arms around Ginga's neck. He gently lifted her into his arms and spun around with her. Madoka giggled as he placed her back on her feet. They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss that felt like the forth of July

***This is it. Hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you to the people who reveiwed/read this.***

**Lot's of love, Destened-Star-Girl**


End file.
